


Elorcan Fluff

by Jaxon_Nightblade



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cute, F/M, Original Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon_Nightblade/pseuds/Jaxon_Nightblade
Summary: Posting this for a friend. Basically a collection of random one shots and stuff.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Gets drunk - funny (at least I think so)

_**Hi,** _

_**Enjoy the best ship in the entire freakin universe. I've always wanted to decide how everyone acts drunk.** _

_**Have fun,** _

_**Jax** _

* * *

The Court of Terrasen - minus Darrow, Sloane, Ironwood, and Gunnar - or the 'Blood Court' as some had taken to calling those blood-sworn to Aelin Galathynius, was in Rifthold. After a long day of boring negotiations between the various Lords of Adarlan (Chaol's father was present, and that's all we need to say), they were glad when Dorian suggested going out. They left the children, hardly toddlers, with eager servants after Fenrys threatened to take them out drinking if he got stuck babysitting again.

They walked to a nice tavern near enough to the castle for the mortals to not get uncomfortable. Chaol and Yrene were joining them, so they were (needlessly) carefully of tiring him or his back. The males, besides Dorian and Chaol, broke off to claim a table near the back of the room. The others - Aelin, Yrene, Manon, Elide, and Lysandra - headed for a seat closer to the bar. Aelin dragged Yrene to talk to the barmaid, describing the story of their first meeting, as they did with every bartender they met. Elide followed and politely laughed right alongside them.

* * *

Hours later, Aelin and Lysandra had migrated over to their husbands' laps, and Dorian and Manon had disappeared to gods knows where. Elide talked happily to Yrene and Chaol, until the barmaid, whose name was Riza, approached her warily.

"Can I help you?" Elide asked kindly.

Rosa looked relieved that she had spoken first.

"Oh, it's nothing," after a minute, she broke. "There's a man staring at you, he looks... intense. I'm not sure if you want him to corner you."

The barmaid was looking to Lorcan, who was indeed staring at her with a predatory possesiveness very few human men were capable of. Elide have him a slight smirk in return.

"It's all right, Riza," she assured her. "I'll be fine."

Riza still looked suspicious. 

"How can you be sure?"

"That's Lorcan," she explained. Rosa apparently thought nothing of her knowing his name. "He's my husband."

She shot Lorcan another smile before turning back to Riza, who stated open mouthed at her.

"That's-" she shook her head. "How in Erilea did _you_ _two_ fall in love?"

Elide smiled mischevously and motioned for Rosa to sit down in the empty chair beside her. She obliged, her expression both wary and curious.

"Well, he was stalking me through the Oakwald for nearly a week before I ever saw him-" she was interrupted by the choking noise Riza made. 

"You married him after he _stalked you?_ " 

Elide proceeded to tell her - most of - the story, refraining from mentioning Maeve, the royals, or who they were. By the end Riza was shaking her head in wonder, confusion, or perhaps a bit of both. Elide could sense Lorcan getting impatient, waiting for her to shift her attention to him. He pestered her silently with his intense gaze. Elide excused herself from the conversation she wasn't really apart of, and came to Lorcan. His dark eyes flashed in satisfaction. He pushed back his chair slightly, as if his legs weren't big enough to barely fit under the table, and she settled into his lap. His long arms immediately wrapped around her, one going for his glass of what she assumed to be ale.

"Want some?" His words were slightly more slurred then they usually were.

"How many of those have you had?"

"A few," he said, shrugging. 

Elide rolled her eyes but drank nevertheless. He played with her hair as she talked and listened to the others. Eventually it became very distracting, so she had to turn around and kiss him. The distraction quickly ceased.

* * *

Waking home, Lorcan was as steady and sure-footed as usual, unlike Elide. She leaned against him as he talked and talked and talked more than he ever would normally. Bits of conversation drifted back from the procession of the Terrasen Court. Lorcan stopped when he heard Fenrys say 'when we get home'.

"What?" Elide asked.

"Where do we live?" Lorcan asked innocently. Ellie was stunned. Then she burst out laughing. "What?" Lorcan asked. She realized he honestly wanted to know, and laughed even harder. They proceeded all the way to the castle, Lorcan demanding an answer and asking why it was so funny, and Elide and the others laughing hysterically.


	2. Home

Elide Lochan watched as Lorcan let himself fall onto the low couch in the corner of their room. He has been working in the fields - again - outside the walls of Perranth. Many of the the workers were surprised that the Lord of their city was not only helping, but was also the strongest and most efficient laborer. Elide knew that Lorcan pushed himself so hard - from before sunrise to well after sundown - for her, and the people of Perranth whom she loved.

When Elide and Lorcan had arrived, they sought out Finnula, Elide's former nursemaid. They found her in good health, and she told them of a safe house she had taken shelter in during the attack by Morath.

Lorcan had stood silently behind Elide throughout the reunion, until she had introduced her husband, and Finnula embraced him and thanked him for watching over Elide. The expression on his face was priceless.

Now, on the couch, he was stretched out like a cat in the sun, his feet and a part of his legs hanging off the edge. His dark eyes were closed. He looked almost asleep.

"I love you," Elide whispered.

He smiled contentedly without opening his eyes. She wondered if anyone else had ever said those words to him. Likely not. 

She stood from the chair by the window and moved to the couch. Lorcan opened his eyes and looked up at her. Ellie stared into the dark obsidian blackness. He smiked, exposing his sharp canines. Several weeks ago, he has told her if the Fae habit of biting their mates. Elide now had some scars to match Aelin.

Elide slid down onto the couch and settled in his lap. Lorcan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting his chin on her shoulder. She could feel the vibration of his purring through her body. Elide fiddled with a lock of Lorcan's cole-colored hair that fell over her shoulder.

Lorcan sat up straight, at least a foot taller than Elide. She tilted her head back and he bent over, meeting his mouth with hers. He gently ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, and she opened to that silent request. 

He grinned against her mouth and turned her around in his lap. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and her legs around his waist, letting him lift her up and carry her to the four-poster bed in the opposite corner of the room. He gently set her down, tugging her hair from its long braid, his mouth never leaving hers.

She kissed him deeply, following the invisibly traced pathways around his body with her hands. His hands traveled up and down her as well. He let his hands get lost in her sea of dark hair. Lorcan pulled away long enough to glance into her eyes, see the glazed look there, and kiss her again. He kept pulling away, but their lips always found each other, just as their clothes found each other on the floor around the bed.

An hour later, Lorcan lay on his back. Elide was curled on top of his warm body, and the blankets and his arms were pulled around her. He didn't rest, just listened to her steady breathing, and knew he was home.


	3. Heartbeat

Lorcan bolted awake, swallowing the scream about to escape his throat. Elide toppled off his chest, and woke as well. He was sitting up, sweating, panting, digging his fingers into the sheets. Elide smoothed his hair back from his face. He closed his eyes tightly and curled his fingers.

"Nightmare?" Elise questioned softly. Lorcan only nodded.

His stomach twisted in fear and horror as scenes flashed vividly through his mind. He didn't realize he was making small, desperate sounds. Elide pulled his shirt off, moisture making it cling to his torso.

"What do you need?"

"I need you, Elide."

It took her until he opened his eyes to realize the words were a different sort of guttural. He pulled her tighter to his heaving chest, but made no move to touch her, or in fact do anything but hold her tightly.

Lorcan silently counted her heartbeats.

_26,_

_27,_

_28..._

Elide turned her face up to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_32._

Lorcan shook his head.

_34,_

"I just want you."

Elide again noted that it was a different kind of wanting, than that which normally kept them up this late.

_38,_

_39,_

_40..._

Elide lightly kissed him. He didn't respond.

_112,_

_113,_

_114,_

_115..._

Lorcan didn't notice when he drifted to sleep.

Elide didn't adjust her sleeping position to be warmer or more comfortable. She hardly slept at all, constantly floating in and out of waking to check if Lorcan was all right. As long as she didn't stir - in which case he tightened his grip significantly - he didn't move either. 

She kissed him again, and watched him sleep through the night.


	4. Falling

**_My girlfriend asked me why I do this to myself. I replied 'I enjoy crushing my soul.' You'll understand at the end._**

* * *

Lorcan ducked through the battle, always keeping track of Elide's position. He wanted to be over there defending her, but Fenrys had motioned for him to follow this way, and so he had. His sword was a blur of steel beside Lorcan's. Lorcan cleared the immediate enemy, and turned to check on Elide.

She was fighting near the cliff edge, Aelin at her side, but advancing quickly through the enemy ranks. Noticing this cost Lorcan. Another soldier filled the gap quicker than her expected, and have him a deep hash down his arm. He dispatched the soldier quickly, but the sudden blood loss made his mind feel feathery and far away. Suddenly, the world snapped into blackness.

* * *

Lorcan knew only a minute must have passed, because he was lying under a tree, still alive. Someone was shouting, but this was a battle, so he made nothing of it. He inspected himself quickly, deemed the slice healed enough, and pushed himself up. He blocked a quick jab made by one enemy, then slashed clean through his defenses.

Then he registered where the yelling was coming from. About two hundred yards away, a virtual wall of soldiers was advancing on Elide. For whatever reason, she was alone. It wasn't as if she was defenseless, far from it, but against all those soldiers... he wasn't sure she could hold out. He advanced down the field toward her. She was being pushed back to the edge. So close to falling, Lorcan abandoned his battle and sprinted for her.

He didn't feel like he was moving. Didn't feel like he made any progress as the farthest soldier shoved towards Elide, and she stumbled back, catching herself. But - no.

She didn't catch herself. She fell. She fell right out of his sight. 

He could do absolutely nothing to stop the scream that ripped out of him, tore everything out of him as he watched Elide plummet down, down, down...

Then he was there, on the edge. He collapsed in time to see her figure receeding down. He lurched forwards, but strong hands stopped him and yanked him back to the cliff.

_No-_

Elide was falling.

He frantically threw out a black barrier to stop her.

She punched right through it.

He strained against the arms wrapped around his chest, holding him back. As if he would tumble right off the cliff. Maybe he would.

Someone, somewhere, maybe worlds away, was screaming. Screaming, a tortured and absolutely agonized sound, tearing through the air, through his soul.

And still Elide fell.

He realized it was him. He was making the noise. He couldn't stop. Couldn't hear anything but the roar of wind in his ears, and the horrible sound.

He stayed on the cliff for who knows how long. 

Someone was shouting at him, he could tell because Fenrys's mouth was moving, and he could feel the male's breath against his ear, but he couldn't hear.

* * *

Lorcan's black eyes were empty. Empty, dark, and ravaged. Fenrys spoke to him, though he knew he couldn't hear it understand. When he had reached the cliff, he had flung himself so hard to the edge, that Fenrys had barely saved him from the same end as Elide.

Elide-

He clenched down on the pain. 

Elide had been his friend. He has been present for the birth of most of her and Lorcan's children.

How could they grow up with no mother, and a father who he knew would be permanently gutted? As Fenrys continued to hold on to Lorcan, he made a silent vow that he wouldn't let the children's lives fall into ruin like their father's surely would.


	5. Where are you?- (au)

_**Now be happy. I command you to love the family fluff.**_

* * *

Elide stepped through the door to their house in the city of Perranth. She had gotten off work, and texted Lorcan, but he hasn't replied. Setting her keys on the counter and flopping on their bed, she pulled out phone once more.

**LORCAN**

I'm home.

[4:42]

Lorcan?

[5:01]

Hello? Where are you?

[5:13]

Elide sighed and turned her phone off. Instantly, it dinged.

**LORCAN**

Hello? Where are you?

[5:13]

At the park.

[5:14]

I've got Eldryn

[5:14]

You should come

[5:15]

Okay, I suppose.

[5:16]

Love you 😻

[5:16]

Love you too, but why the cat?

[5:16]

Idk. I like cats.

[5:17]

I prefer dogs.

[5:17]

Ooooooh. So you're a doooog person, huh?

[5:17]

Fine. Have some dogs.

[5:17]

What?

[5:18]

Should I be worried?

[5:18]

Why is this taking so long?

[5:20]

🐕🐶🐩🐶🐕🐩🐶🐕🐩🐶🐕🐩

🐶🐕🐕🐶🐩🐩🐶🐶🐶🐶🐩🐶

🐶🐩🐩🐕🐕🐶🐩🐶🐕🐕🐶🐩

🐩🐶🐶🐕🐶🐶🐩🐶🐕🐕🐶🐶

🐩🐕🐩🐶🐩🐕🐶🐶🐶🐩🐩🐶

🐶🐕🐩🐩🐶🐩🐕🐶🐩🐶🐩🐩

🐶🐶🐶🐕🐶🐩🐶🐶🐕🐕🐶🐩

🐶🐕🐕🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐩🐶🐕

🐶🐩🐶🐕🐕🐶🐶🐕🐶🐶🐶🐕

🐶🐶🐶🐕🐶🐶

[5:21]

Hahaha!

[5:21]

...

[5:21]

LORCAN

[5:22]

Yes?

[5:22]

Don't play innocent! Why the he'll would I need so many dog emojis?!

[5:22]

Aesthetic purposes?

[5:23]

😑

[5:23]

I thought you were more mature than this.

[5:23]

Wait. Are you saying I'm not innocent?!

[5:24]

I am outraged

[5:24]

I hate you.

[5:25]

No, you love me😁

[5:25]

Ugh. Yes. I love you.

[5:25]

So get the hell over here so I can kiss you 

[5:26]

Fine. 😏

[5:26]

Thank you!

[5:26]


	6. Not Happy-(au)

_**Based on a really short fic I saw on Tumblr just now** _

* * *

Elide had promised herself.

After living with her Uncle Vernon, after the abuse and violence, she swore that if any man ever hurt her gain, she would walk out.

Lorcan had a dark and bitter seed of anger burried deep inside him, that honestly wasn't really his fault. Thrown out to the streets as a child, he had been 'taken in' by the biggest drug dealer in the city, Maeve. He and five others. They had killed people, done terrible things for her. 

Elide thought that she had healed him, chased away the anger. She was wrong. 

When Lorcan got really angry, he would throw things and shout at her. But he never broke his promise. He never hurt her. 

Until tonight.

Elide calmly explained that he needed to cool off, so she would go to their bedroom for a while, and he could _not_ have a drink. He stated at her, confused and hurting. She started up the stairs, and he lurched after her. He grabbed her wrist, and desperation shone in his eyes.

"Please, Elide. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just-"

He stopped talking as he pushed forwards. Elide simultaneously attempted to walk up the stairs. She wasn't sure if he was trying to push her against the wall or not, and for what purpose, but it didn't work out that way. 

Lorcan shoved her forwards and she tripped on the stair, falling forwards. Phantom memories drifted through, the first time she broke her ankle. It was too similar. Too damn similar.

Lorcan still looked angry, confused, and hurt, all at once. 

Elide's nose was bleeding.

"Lorcan," she said stifly. "I'm going to leave now. You promised me. You promised me you would never hurt me, and I promised you that I would leave it you did."

Lorcan seemed to register what she said at last. 

"Elide, Elide, no, I-"

"No, Lorcan."

Elide went upstairs and returned with a bag and her things. She went to the door. Lorcan grabbed her wrist agian. Her anger flared up even as she felt his receeding.

"Lorcan," she ordered flatly. "Let go right now."

Pain flashes in his eyes, but he quickly hid it and obeyed.

And without looking back, Elide walked out the door, and never returned.


	7. The Cadre - Background Knowledge (au)

Basically:

Modern au where there are still Fae and stuff. The Cadre is a band at the club Doranelle, and later Terrasen. The songs they play are real life songs, but in this au they are written by the Cadre. All are alive. Elide has not yet forgiven Lorcan, so the Cadre starts a long line of new songs written too Elide.


	8. The Cadre -Part 1 (au)

Elide followed Aelin through the doors of the dance club she owned. The hit band, Blood-Sworn, was just setting upstage equipment. Elide watched as Lorcan quickly ducked behind the curtain to avoid her gaze.

"What is it with you two?" Aelin pestered, following Elide's line of sight. "You're not gonna say you really don't forgive him yet?!"

Slide just shook her head and followed Aelin to help organize the tables.

* * *

Lorcan slipped behind the curtain as the beautiful girl wandered last the stage. Why did Aelin have to bring her every time?

Not that he didn't want to see her, it just killed him to see the disgust written all over her face when she glanced over at him. Gavriel pulled him into the circle of their band.

"Okay guys," Lorcan, as head of the band, ordered. "Here's the plan..."

* * *

An hour later, the club was packed. Terrasen wasn't a gross, filthy bar. Aelin and now Rowan and some other friends kept it respectable. 

Lorcan came out of the curtains, the band following, and stepped up to the lead microphone. There was a road of approval from the crowd as he held up his hand for silence. He gave the briefest speech, thanking Aelin and some other backstage workers for their help. At last, there began their first song.I

Rowan stepped up to take the lead on the first song. The background music started up, and they played and played. Finalkky, they launched until the chorus.

_My touch_

_Is black and poisonous_

_And nothing like my punch_

_Drunk_

_Kiss I know you need it_

_Do you feel itI_

_Drink the water, drink the winet_

_Oh, we gotta turn up the crazy_

_Living like a washed up celebrity_

_Shootin ' fireworks like it's the Fourth of July_

_Until we feel all right_

_Until we feel all right_

_I'm like a scarf trick_

_It's all up the sleeve_

_I taste like magic_

_Waves that swallow quick and deep_

_Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red_

_Fifty words for murder_

_And I'm every one of them_

Elide watched as the band finished several songs and effortlessly swapped out singers and parts. She guessed they were a lot more organized than they got credit for. She lingered at the edge of the bustling dance floor. 

She spotted Aelin and Rowan dancing together to a relatively slow song. Wait. Rowan was in the band, so...

Elide pokes up to the stage. It was just Fenrys and Connall on the stage. She involuntarily looked for Lorcan. She was the only person who could see him. From her position by the wall, she could peer just behind the curtian. He was slumped against the wall, and had slid down into sitting position. He looked defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:
> 
> Victorious by Panic! At the Disco


	9. The Cadre (au)- Anouncement

_**I have decided to make this a short fic, so it will no longer be updated on this work. You can see my other work** _ _**to read the story.** _


	10. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (During the search for Aelin)

Lorcan lay against the boulder at his back and stared across the fire at the small, sleeping form. Rowan and Gavriel had entrusted him with her protection while they scouted North for two days, their animal forms far outpacing human and Fae. There was no way in hell he would mess it up.

"Lorcan!" she shrieked, and her eyes suddenly flew open.

Before he knew what he was doing, Lorcan was on his feet, hatchet in hand, halfway across the camp. Her features drained of color.

"Oh," she murmured.

Gods, the way she screamed for him. It ran nails down his resolve, but he resisted the urge to pin her to the ground and see how many times he could make her call his name.

His Fae instincts, however... the need to protect her was so overwhelming, it threatened to override his mind. Before he could stop himself, he had thrown his hatchet to the ground and wrapped her in his arms.

"Lorcan," she warned. 

He couldn't stop shaking as he pulled his self-restraint to the limit.

"I'm sorry, Elide, I can't stop," she looked skeptical. "I need to protect you."

She seemed convinced by the desperation on his face and in his voice. It was all he could do to focus on keeping her safe and not pleasuring her body, let alone master his expressions. She didn't protest further as he scooped her up and drew her tightly to his chest. Lorcan stood and carried her, along with several blankets, to his side of the fire.

Something eased inside him as she relaxed. He wrapped more blankets around her and cuddled her slim body to his own. He soon caught himself staring at her face, her delicate lips - gods, her lips-

He was leaning forwards, against his will, desperately fighting off his instincts. Elide must have noticed his movement, because she turned her sleepy face towards him and his lingering control snapped.

"Elide, I'm sorry, I'm going to kiss you, I-"

Her eyes widened as he met her lips with his. He raged an internal battle, trying to stop wanting her, and reveling in the feel of her mouth against his all the same.

Oh gods, oh _gods-_

He swore he was going to explode.

She pushed him off.

He quickly let go of her, stumbling back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Elide," he half-sobbed. He choked as he pushed himself further against the stone at his back. He couldn't read her expression as he gripped a crevice in the rock. Couldn't stop the tears flowing on his face.

_Dammit._

He wasn't supposed to cry, he wasn't supposed to be the sensitive one. She had not only smashed through his defenses, she had reduced him to a puddle in some rocky plateau in the middle of a plain.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. Not coldly but... genuinely curious.

Lorcan sighed. She was traveling with three Fae, for the gods' sake. Granted, Rowan was mated, but still...

"Didn't anyone ever give you a lesson on Fae males?"

She looked confused.

"No..."

Lorcan rolled his eyes.

"You remember Aelin calling us 'territorial Fae Bastards'? I hate to admit it, but it's true. When someone's in danger, particularly someone you are..." he flashed his eyes to Elide, then looked back at the ground, as if lecturing the round pebble at her feet, " _attracted_ to... if you don't listen to your instincts... it _hurts_ , Elide. It hurts so badly."

Elide swallowed.

"And then there are... _other_ kinds of instincts." He looked pointedly between his legs. "those are worse. And all the time... it hurts all the time, for me. Whenever I'm not touching you, or kissing you, or holding you it just..."

He closed his fist in the air pointlessly. He looked at her with sad, shattered dark eyes.

"Hurts," he concluded.

Elide would be lying if she said she didn't notice it sometimes. On a few occasions, she had heard him literally _whining,_ or limping into the forest. Yesterday, after seeing her wearing one of his shirts, he had barely been able to walk, and just collapsed behind a boulder. She had left before she found out what he had been doing, but she certainly had some ideas. 

And despite all he had done, all he had wrecked...

Elide motioned for him to come closer. He hesitantly obliged. She gathered her blankets around her and settled into him, nestling in his arms that instantly sprang up around her.

The roaring need in Lorcan's blood died down to a dull beat as he pulled her closer. He set her on his bedroll and lay down beside her, instantly draping an arm over her delicate body. Then pulled all of their blankets over her. He burried his face in the back of her hair, and she let him. 

He only slept after she did, still breathing her beautiful scent.


End file.
